ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czteroręki
Przemysław Nikiel Jacek Król |debiut = Prehistoria}} Czteroręki to kosmita pochodzący z próbki DNA Tetramanda z planety Khoros. Wygląd Ben 10 ma 3,5 metra wzrostu i cztery ręce, a całe ciało ma widoczne dobrze rozwinięte mięśnie. Posiada dwie pary pomarańczowych oczu, a ubranie składa się z czarnych spodni bez stóp i białej koszulki w czarne pasy na klatce piersiowej i rękawach. Symbol Omnitrixa znajduje się na lewym górnym ramieniu. Bena 10.000 ma lepiej rozwiniętą posturę mięśniową i bardziej wysuniętą do przodu żuchwę, oraz czoło. Z ust wystają mu dwa ostre siekacze. Spodnie mają zasłonięte stopy, natomiast koszula nie posiada rękawów. Symbol Omnitrixa znajduje się na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ma złote pasy owijające na krzyż klatkę piersiową, a także widnieją one na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Nosi czarne majtki, które przytrzymuje złoty pas. Z czarnego pasa na głowie wyrasta kitek włosów. Symbol Ultimatrixa znajduje się na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Omniverse ma trzy kolce na głowie zastępujące czarny pas. Dodatkowo posiada wąsy i czarne otoczki pod oczami, natomiast żuchwa wysunęła się do przodu. Do czarnych rękawic bez palców dołączone są czarno-zielone mankiety. Nosi czarne spodnie bez stóp i czarny podkoszulek z zielonym pasem po środku. W pasie można zauważyć zielono-biały pasek, na którym znajduje się symbol Omnitrixa. jest bardzo podobny do tego z oryginalnej serii, różni go większa masa muskularna. Umiejętności thumb|Super siła CzterorękiegoSzczególną umiejętnością Czterorękiego jest jego super siła, dzięki której jest w stanie podnieść przedmioty kilka razy cięższe od ciężaru własnego ciała. Oprócz tego posiada zwiększona wytrzymałość, która czyni go niezniszczalnym. Poprzez klaśnięcie czterema rękoma na raz, wytwarza silne fale dźwiękowe ogłuszające i powalające przeciwników. Dodatkową zaletą jest możliwość wykonywania wielkich skoków, umożliwiających przeskakiwanie dwa razy większych budynków. Wady Masa mięśniowa Czterorękiego sprawia, że jest stosunkowo wolny, a jego rozmiar nie pozwala mu walczyć z wiele mniejszymi przeciwnikami. Kiedy jest przeziębiony, jego siła i wytrzymałość są osłabione, a także pojawia się wysypka pod pachami i jego skóra jest wyblakła. Historia Ben 10 *Czteroręki zadebiutował w odcinku "Prehistoria", gdzie walczył ze zmutowanym mamutem doktora Animo. *W odcinku "Krakken", Czteroręki udawał potwora morskiego, by przestraszyć Gwen. *W odcinku "Iskrowice", Czteroręki bawił się wielką piłką z gumek i przez przypadek wypuścił z niej Megawhatty. *W odcinku "Kevin", Czteroręki pokonał Kevina 11. *W odcinku "Przymierze", Czteroręki walczył z gangiem Rojo i dronami Vilgaxa, uciekł z rannym Maxem do szpitala. *W odcinku "Szczęściara", Czteroręki walczył z potworami Hexa. *W odcinku "Efekty uboczne", Czteroręki przeziębił się i uratował kobietę przed pająkami, a także przypadkowo zniszczył dom Clancy'ego. *W odcinku "Sekrety", Czteroręki został użyty podczas usterki w Omnitrixie. *W odcinku "Wielki kleszcz", Czteroręki został pokonany przez tytułowego kleszcza. *W odcinku "Wrobiony", Czteroręki został wykorzystany przez Kevina, by ukraść grę wideo. *W odcinku "Gwen 10", Czteroręki został użyty przez Gwen 10. *W odcinku "Dawne urazy", Czteroręki walczył z Technorgiem. *W odcinku "Galaktyczni Obrońcy", Czteroręki walczył z SześćSześć i Vulkanusem, a także pomógł Małej uratować budynek. *W odcinku "Broń ostateczna", Czteroręki pokonał Ah Pucha. *W odcinku "Co za pech", Czteroręki uratował autobus przed upadkiem z klifu. *W odcinku "Duchowe wyzwolenie", Czteroręki walczył z De Szramą. *W odcinku "Kevin i Vilgax ", Czteroręki pojawił się na zdjęciu, a później pokonał strażnika Nicości. *W odcinku "Ben 10.000", Czteroręki z przyszłości walczył z Animo. *W odcinku "Game Over", Czteroręki niechętnie walczył z Ishiyamą w grze wideo. *W odcinku "Przygody Super Kosmo-Bohaterów", Czteroręki uratował ludzi z zepsutej kolejki górskiej. *W odcinku "Kosmiczna mumia", Czteroręki próbował wydoić krowy. *W odcinku "Cyber kopie", Czteroręki walczył z robotyczną drużyną baseballa. *W odcinku "Pogodowy potwór", Czteroręki walczył z S.A.M-em. *W odcinku "Gość", Czteroręki walczył z dronem Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Idealny dzień", Czteroręki we śnie pokonał Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Nie pijcie wody", odmłodzony Czteroręki uciekł policji. *W odcinku "Pojedynek na ringu", Czteroręki pokonał wielu przeciwników. *W odcinku "Ken 10", Czteroręki z przyszłości walczył z Devlinem. *W odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2", Czteroręki walczył z Minus 10. *W filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", Czteroręki bezskutecznie próbował uratować Gwen przed Floraunami. *W filmie "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", Czteroręki walczył z Retaliatorem. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Czteroręki powrócił w odcinku "Gry wideo", gdzie został użyty do pokonania Ssserpenta. *W odcinku "Ucieczka od Aggregora", Czteroręki walczył z yeti. *W odcinku "Czas bohatera", Czteroręki pokonał kapitana Nemezisa w przeciąganiu liny. *W odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności", Czteroręki podniósł gigantyczne drzwi na Mykdl'dy. *W odcinku "Odbita sława", Czteroręki walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. *W odcinku "Skąd płynie magia?", Czteroręki gonił Ostatecznego Aggregora. *W odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia", Czteroręki był używany przez dwóch Benów do walki z Ostatecznym Aggregorem. *W odcinku "Kłopotliwa kuzynka", Czteroręki walczył z robotami z wymiaru 12. *W odcinku "Szkolenie", Czteroręki pomógł Tackowi zdobyć część do Techadoriańskiego Karabinu Wielostrzałowego, a później walczył z Kolarem. *W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca", Czteroręki pomógł podpiąć Rękę Armageddonu w Gruchocie III. *W odcinku "Jak poznałem waszą babcię", Czteroręki wyciągnął pudełka z Gruchota. *W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13", Czteroręki pokonał Inspektora 13. *W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga", Czteroręki pojawił się na krótko. *W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów", Czteroręki walczył z UFOzbirem w śnie. *W odcinku "Początek końca", Czteroręki walczył z Ezoterykami. *W odcinku specjalnym "Przymierze bohaterów", Czteroręki i Rex walczyli z Alfą Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letni Ben *Czteroręki powrócił w odcinku "Wiele zmian: część 1", gdzie walczył z Malwarem. *W odcinku "Helisa zguby", Czteroręki ponownie walczył z Malwarem. *W odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1" walka Czterorękiego z Malwarem z pierwszego odcinka została powtórzona, ukazując trochę więcej informacji. 16-letni Ben *Czteroręki powrócił w odcinku "Wszystkiego najlepszego", gdzie pokonał księżniczkę Loomę. *W odcinku "Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl", Czteroręki walczył z Trombipulorem. *W odcinku "Na szczęście jest sobota", Czteroręki widniał na zdjęciu z Sobotami. *W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 1", Czteroręki walczył z Incursianami. *W odcinku "Zaginiony syn", Czteroręki walczył z Braćmi Wredziakami. *W odcinku "Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy", Czteroręki próbował wydostać się ze skanera DNA Wiecznych Rycerzy, lecz urządzenie pochłoneło jego DNA. *W odcinku "Przemytnik", Czteroręki bezskutecznie został użyty do ucieczki z celi. Później walczył z Ostatecznego Pajęczarza. *W odcinku "Szybkołak w Londynie", Czteroręki walczył z Sir Mortonem na cmentarzu. Później bezskutecznie został użyty do wyciągnięcia Ekskalibura ze skały. *W odcinku "Mój ci on", Ben trzy razy przekształcił się w Czterorękiego, za pośrednictwem specjalnego pilota używanego przez Loomę. Występy Ben 10 *Prehistoria (debiut) *Krakken *Iskrowice *Kevin (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrana Mucha) *Przymierze *Szczęściara *Efekty uboczne (chory) *Sekrety *Wielki kleszcz *Wrobiony *Gwen 10 (używany przez Gwen 10) *Dawne urazy *Galaktyczni Obrońcy *Broń ostateczna *Co za pech *Duchowe wyzwolenie *Kevin i Vilgax (x3) *Ben 10.000 (alternatywna linia czasu; używany przez Bena 10.000) *Game Over *Przygody Super Kosmo-Bohaterów *Kosmiczna mumia *Cyber kopie *Pogodowy potwór *Gość *Idealny dzień (Świat marzeń) *Nie pijcie wody (odmłodzony) *Pojedynek na ringu (4x) *Ken 10 (alternatywna linia czasu; używany przez Bena 10.000) *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Gry wideo (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Ucieczka od Aggregora *Czas bohatera *Mapa Nieskończoności *Odbita sława *Skąd płynie magia? *Kuźnia Stworzenia (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Ziąb, 16-letni Ben i Upgrade, 10-letni Ben) *Kłopotliwa kuzynka *Szkolenie (x2) *Ben 10.000 powraca *Jak poznałem waszą babcię *Inspektor numer 13 *Miejsce dla dwojga *Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) *Początek końca *Przymierze Bohaterów (używany przez Bena i Alfę) Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letni Ben *Wiele zmian: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Helisa zguby (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Diamentogłowy) *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 16-letni Ben *Wszystkiego najlepszego (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl *Na szczęście jest sobota *Żaby wojny: część 1 *Zaginiony syn *Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy *Przemytnik *Szybkołak w Londynie (x2) *Mój ci on (niezamierzona transformacja; x3) Filmy *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Odcinki krótkometrażowe *Porwanie *Wycieczkowa kłótnia drogowa Ciekawostki *W oryginalnej serii można zauważyć, że Czteroręki jest ulubioną transformacją Bena. *Czteroręki w każdej serii zmienia swój wyraz twarzy. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Tetramand Kategoria:Kosmici Bena 10.000